This Love
by XSecret Desires
Summary: Draco makes a bet about Hermione to make her fall in love with him. But when he actually falls for her how long do they have together?


_...This Love..._

_"It's just love..."_

Love is strong word that can mean more than that is meant. I loved him. He loved me. But now... we're not together. He's gone. I remember when it all started...

We never got along. Until we became Head boy and girl then we were forced to have a room together for ourselves. I didn't mind because I liked the privacy but when he came along, the word "privacy" no longer existed. I was only 17 years old when I got the letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been awarded Head Girl._ blah blah blah... and so on... I sat and wondered who would be Head Boy.

I didn't do anything during my summer. I mean a few trips here and there but... My parents were fighting a lot. I even saw my father abuse her once or twice. Then I just couldn't take it anymore. I sat in my room pretending to not hear the screams of pain my father dare put on my mother. Of course I took care of her. She would do the same for me. Then my mother left. And all was left was a note to me explaining why she had left my father. So I was stuck with him. He wouldn't dare touch me because he knew if he did, he would be hex. I knew I couldn't do magic while out of school but if my father laid a finger on me, he'd be on the floor in a heartbeat. I loved my mother. I just hope she's ok now that she's gone. I don't blame her. I couldn't careless about my father really. I lost count of all the women he brought home while my mother was gone. My appearance changed of course. No more innocent Granger that only cared about books. I'm still working hard as always but a change of clothes never hurt. My hair was straight now, no more curls or a big bushy mess. My eye brows thinner but not so thin and I wore muggle clothes. Regular sneakers that my mother bought for me and tight shirts and jeans. Before looks didn't matter to me but now, presentation is important out there. I didn't want to attract attention from guys though, I just wanted to look nice for once. When the day came to leave, I said good bye to my dad and went through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. I went to go find Ron and Harry. Ron had been in Egypt this summer and poor Harry was stuck with the Dursleys for a month or two. There they sat, talking and laughing about their summers.

"Hey Herminone." said Harry and Ron

"Hello Ron and Harry. How was your summer"

"Great! Egypt was amazing and then Harry came to stay with us! How was yours"

"Good. My parents took me to Paris for the summer." But I lied. I sat and stared out the window, just thinking.

"Hellooooooo... Hermione!" Then I realized there was a hand waving in my face.

"What!" I was disturbed from my thinking and I hated it when that happened.

"Sorry but you weren't talking when we said your name like 10 times." said Harry

"Sorry. But I have to get going because I have to meet the Head boy so I'll see you later." then I left without looking back at them.

I thought about my summer. Mostly about my mom. She wrote to me a lot saying how much she missed me and that she felt bad about leaving. But I don't blame her because she didn't have a choice and I would have probably done the samething. I miss her.

"Watch it Granger!" snarled a 17 year old. He must've been big because I fell to the ground.

"What! Oh... yeah sorry. I wasn't paying attention"

"Thinking about Potter and Weasley are you? Have they forgotten you over the summer?" And there was the voice that I rememebered from last year.

"Shut up Malfoy! Now move so I can meet the new Head Boy"

"You're looking at him." I couldn't believe my ears. And there he was, taller than before and muscular. His hair was shorter now and spiked up and his goons were now gone. He could defend himself now but of course someone that big could defend themselves. His cold blue gray eyes were still the same and he stood there before my eyes smirking at his last comment.

"What! I have to share a room with you!" I honestly couldn't have been more annoyed with the fact of Malfoy and I together for the rest of the year.

"Be thankful Granger. Weasley and Potter don't want you anymore correct? Maybe they just got tired of you"

"Listen Malfoy... You couldn't even compare to them. So do the world a favor and shut the fuck up for once." If looks could kill, Draco would be dead already. The smirk fell and took a step closer to me. I could hear him breathing as his cold blue eyes stared into my bazel eyes. He changed over the summmer but he's attitude didn't.

"You'll never change Malfoy. Your father could careless about you no matter how hard you try. You'll be nothing more than a waste to him." I definatly have had enough of Malfoy.  
"How dare you talk about my father like that! I wouldn't talk Granger. You're nothing but a mudblood. The only reason you work so hard is because you want to be noticed but if you ask me, you're the one that's a waste. Being friends with a hero and a Weasley whom everybody talks about. But not you. Because you're nothing to the magical world." He glared at me and my eyes were starting to blur from the warm tears that were forming in my eyes. I wanted to just get away. I couldn't take anymore of this and then the next thing I knew, my anger had taken over me and my hand reached Malfoy's left cheek. I wanted to run away but then his hand had a strong grip on my arm and pulled me into an empty compartment where then I ended up on a seat with tears streaming down my face.


End file.
